


After Hours

by inkyleech



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-26 01:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20381590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkyleech/pseuds/inkyleech
Summary: *All events take place after the final chapter in the Arcana; please note spoilers will be mentioned in this work.Your name was known far and wide across Vesuvia, the city you'd saved from the Devil himself. Such great feats had brought you great fame, along with more attention than you ever wanted. Desperate to keep up your name, along with the trust placed in you by Asra, you'd been running your shop non-stop. Relaxation was not your strong suit, especially after the stress of... everything that happened. Maybe it was time you got a break. But when did fate ever work out like that?





	After Hours

It was approaching evening now and you were still holed up in the shop. Your reputation and name was known far and wide since your accomplishments at the palace had spread like the plague through Vesuvia. It was rare for you to have a day you weren't stuck inside like this. Stories of your abilities put your shop high on the list of places to see, and visitors were dropping in frequently, leaving you busier than ever. Too busy. However nice it was to have steady income, it was getting to be overwhelming. Dozens of people came by the shop for readings or for charms or for a chance to see you. Every. Single. Day. You hadn't closed the shop in a few months now, and you'd hardly left it in that period. Asra had entrusted the shop with you as he went out on another journey. This one was much longer than his usual expeditions, since he had complete faith in you and your abilities to handle things alone. You were honored and didn’t want to disappoint, so the pressure to stay open and to stay successful was ten-fold. It was a development that left your partner... more than a little distressed. Julian was familiar with overworking, a bad habit of his own, so he wasn't pleased to see that you'd taken it up. Because the shop had been so hectic, he volunteered to gather some herbs you were running low on, hoping to ease some of the stress weighing you down- since you refused to close up, even a few hours. It was the most that he could do, seeing as he couldn't read the cards for customers, or take your place (which he did in fact attempt, giving a rather comical performance complete with a wig and dialogue you’d never utter). So for the past week you'd been alone, save for the company of customers.

It was starting to get to you.

With a sigh, you sit back in the cushions surrounding the table your deck was spread across. The client you'd just spoken with tossed down a few coins and rose, thanking you graciously for your services. They lingered a moment to ask a few more questions, then finally said their last goodbye and turned away. As soon as the curtain fell back into place, you sank further into the pillows, rubbing your temple with a groan. You weren't even sure who it was you had spoken to. All the faces blurred together. It'd been a while since you'd gotten a break, and exhaustion was heavy in your hands. You could feel it in the cards as well. The usual hum of energy you felt in the deck was dull, faded away to a weak whisper. Carefully, you gather the arcana up, rubbing your thumb along the edges apologetically. People kept coming in and out, in and out, in and out, in and out, in and out... You'd been sitting in here since breakfast, so you felt your stomach sink when the chimes outside the door rang, alerting you to another customer. You stretch out your arms and flex your fingers, trying to force the exhaustion from your body. As the next customer pulled back the curtain, you plastered a welcoming smile on your face, and mentally prepared for another round of questions– can you tell me my future? Is my partner cheating on me? Will I be rich? Am I going to be famous? Will I ever find love? Can I shake your hand? Is this story really true?

"Welcome to–"

"Mind giving me a reading?" A familiar voice cuts you off, and you blink in surprise. The fake grin you'd had fades into a genuine smile as your eyes rest on the doctor's face.

"Julian," your shoulders drop in relief. You set down your deck and stand up, leaning across the table for a quick embrace. "You're back! Oh, thank .....you weren't serious about that reading, were you?"

"Of course not!" He barks out a laugh and settles down in the pillows across from you. "In fact, you won't be giving anyone a reading for a while." He pauses, watching your face carefully. "I put up a sign outside. Until further notice, your shop is closed."

The relief quickly fades into panic and your shoulders tense as the meaning of his words sink in. "You.. you what?? Jules, that isn't... you can't- Julian you can't close the shop! I've had customers lined up for days, this is a really busy time! Why did you do that?!?" You fumble out a half-hearted protest, frowning in disbelief at him.

"I can and I did, my dear." His smile turns into a worried frown. "You need a break. Every single DAY has been a really busy time for you! ...and I miss your company." His hands nervously tug at the edge of his cloak. His eye is staring down at you, beginning to water as his lip quivers. You stare back at him. Whatever resolve you had to stay upset was fading. That face. That damn puppy face…

After a few moments, you let out a sigh of defeat and look away. "...I guess I have been working more than usual..."

Julian sits up and the sadness is gone with one flourish of his cape. "More than usual?!? You've been working non-stop for several weeks! It's been exhausting watching you. I'm only saying this because I, as a doctor- a professional one, mind you- am concerned for your health." He reaches into his bag and sets down the herbs you needed. "There is only so much of you to go around, my dear, and quite frankly, I haven't had my fair share. The people of Vesuvia will survive one day without you!" He drapes his hand across his forehead. "But I, oh my dear, I don't think I could last another second without your company."

You smile at his enthusiasm, rolling your eyes at his antics. Truthfully, you were relieved by his interference. The very mention of getting a break made your body feel light. "I assume you have a plan to help me then," you pause to playfully accentuate the word, "DOCTOR Devorak?"

The grin that splits his face sends shivers down your spine. His eye twinkles with excitement as he leans forward. "It's less of a plan aaand more of a loose guide, to help YOU loosen up. Now, I know the Rowdy Raven is a basic place to go, but it IS one of the best taverns in town..." He spreads his hands out and tilts his head to the side. "And who could be better company, than a tavern full of drunk strangers?"

You let out a laugh and roll your eyes again in response to his proposition. "Oh, my. You really... I mean you've absolutely..." you shake your head and chuckle. "Julian, I can't even pretend to be tempted or impressed. That's a horrible plan." You reach for his hand when you notice his smile waver. "YOU, would be much better company."

The color that rushes to his cheeks makes you grin. Underneath that layer of bravado was a soft-hearted, easy-to-fluster man, and you knew how to push every last one of his buttons. You stand up and close the distance between the two of you, collapsing into his open-arms. He hugs you tightly and kisses the top of your head lovingly, even though he's pouting. As you lay against him, the tension in your body melts away. The scent of the herbs he gathered clung to his skin, masking his usual smell of liquor and medicine. You shift, pressing your ear to his chest, listening to the rapid beating of his heart. You missed him dearly.

"That's a no on the Rowdy Raven then?" He asks with a sly grin. His arms and legs are wrapped firmly around you now, reminding you of Faust's familiar squeezes. It had been a while since you'd seen her, or Asra for that matter. With a shake of your head you push them out of your mind. Asra would be back soon. For now, you wanted to soak up every second of Julian's company.

"It's a firm no." You answer, squeezing his hand. "If you insist on closing the shop, then I would love nothing more... than to take a nap."

Julian laughs as he shuffles, scooping you up with ease. "Then a nap you shall get!"

"Mmhm."

He chuckles as he carries you up to the shop's second-floor. There's a dull thud as he smacks his head against the panel that hung at the top of the stairs; he always, always forgot to duck when he came up here; the shop really wasn't meant for someone as tall as him, and you always forgot to shift the panel up since it never posed a problem for you. You let out a quiet breath of laughter as he grumbles and gently drops you into bed. He shuffles to the stove, wary of where his head is now, and stirs the salamander from its nap so he can boil water for tea. You watch him with tired eyes, listening as he makes small talk with the critter.   
"You've taken a liking to the chips, hm?.. Yes, they're a good snack. I know, I missed you as well. Oh, yes, yes, I did, really. More than I missed them! You've gotten so big... perhaps you need a new stove." Julian murmurs, talking to himself as he fondly gives the reptile attention. "Oh, really? Does she?"

The two of you know that it can't really comprehend exactly what it is you're saying, but still you both talk as though it can. Its out of respect. As well as a love for the critter's company. As the tea brews on the stove, you settle into the bed, getting comfortable in the fluffy blankets and extra pillows. As you get cozy, you realize you may not be awake long enough to even have a cup. The day and the days before have finally caught up to you. You're exhausted. Before you even realize it, you've slipped into slumber. The last thing you remember is the warmth of Julian's hand on your cheek, and his voice, murmuring a quiet, "I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is rather short for a chapter, but this is mostly here to help establish the scene and motivate me to get the rest done. It's been sitting as a WIP in my folders for over a month now, so I figured I'd at least post a portion of it posted to get my butt in gear. Thank you for reading it!! I'm looking forward to adding the other chapters, once I finish writing them.


End file.
